Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Wu, Samuel M. Abstract The Core Grant for Vision Research is directed by Samuel M. Wu, PhD, Professor of Ophthalmology, Neuroscience, and Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, and the Camille and Raymond Hankamer Chair in Ophthalmology at BCM. Dr. Wu is an established retinal neuroscientist who has extensive experience in managing the Vision Core grant during the past 25 years. He will be assisted by a Core Grant Advisory Committee, consisting of himself, module directors Drs. Pflugfelder, Ching-Kang Chen and Rui Chen and an Administrative Associate, Mrs. Kim Harano. The Advisory Committee will meet quarterly and ad hoc to review the Core budget, utilization of the modules, distribution of module usage among Core investigators, personnel matters, maintenance and service contracts, and other activities related to the Core. The entire Core faculty will meet at least once a year to discuss Core module services, management and operational problems. The day-to-day operation of the four Resource/Service Core modules will be monitored by Mrs. Harano who will coordinate with the Director and Advisory Committee to review, approve, and process all purchase requisitions, service contracts, financial reports, salaries and fringe benefits, animal subject applications, and biosafety applications and correspondence relating to the Core Grant for Vision Research. Dr. Wu and Mrs. Harano will use the Vision Core internal website to track usage log books and distributions of support personnel time and equipment usage among Core investigators, signup sheets, work orders and progress, software update and equipment maintenance. She will keep records on all orders, and archive the usage and job records of all four modules at the end of each month, and will alert the module support personnel and the module director if problems occur and/or if the expected completion date is not met. Mrs. Harano and the four Resource/Service module directors will prepare a written semi-annual review and usage summery and an oral presentation for each module at the quarterly Core Advisory Committee meetings. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page Continuation Format Page